1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology that embeds a function that prevents multiple printing in a document file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a printing system is known in which a client machine (below, referred to simply as a “client”), a device that includes a printing function, and a server are connected by a network. Specifically, a system exists in which a document file such as a business form is generated by a server according to a request from a client, the generated document file is distributed to and saved by the client, and then sent from the client to a device such as a copier and printed.
A representative example is a certification issuing system for insurance agencies. In this system, certification files are issued by a server at a company headquarters according to requests from agencies, and distributed to the agents. At each of the agents, the issued certification files are received and saved. Then the certification is printed by a printer at the agency, and handed to customers who visit the agencies.
Frequently, the OS (operating system) that provides the environment for handling documents, as well as applications and print formats and the like, differ at each agency. Thus, in a system such as the one described above, frequently standard formats are used that can obtain the same display and printing results independently of differences in the environment. PDF (Portable Document Format) is an example of a standard format. PDF can be used in any environment provided that a display application, which is free of charge, has been installed on an information processing apparatus, and thus, PDF is a widely distributed document format. In recent years, the diffusion of PDF as a format for archiving electronic documents has also been progressing.
In such a system, because a PDF file that has been generated by a server is stored at a client, the stored PDF file can be printed any number of times. Thus, in a system that issues certificates and the like, there is a situation in that multiple printing of such stored documents cannot be prevented.
In order to resolve this situation, conventionally, a printing execution count and a printing allowed count are managed in association with the document, and control in which printing can only be carried out one time is carried out (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-186642). Specifically, when a certain document is printed, a printing execution count is calculated and updated, and whether the printing execution count exceeds the printing allowed count is checked. In addition, in the case in which the printing executed count exceeds the printing allowed count, control is carried out so that printing is not permitted.
However, in the conventional technology described above, because the system becomes complicated, the system tends to become complicated to maintain and manage. As a result, there is a situation in that the operating cost of the system greatly increases. Specifically, in a conventional method of resolving this situation, because the printing execution count and the printing allowed count are managed in association with a document, an arrangement such as a database is used. Thus, maintenance and management of a database is to be carried out.
In addition, processing such as updating the printing execution count and the restricting of printing cannot be realized by a PDF display application that is distributed free of charge. Thus, some sort of independent application is to be separately installed at the client. Therefore, there are situations in that the distribution, updating, version management and the like of the independent application is time consuming and the operating costs increase. In addition, in an environment in which an independent application cannot be distributed, there is a situation in that the multiple printing of certifications and the like cannot be prevented.